


[Podfic] Seeds

by evil_whimsey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/240332">Seeds</a>, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine">thesardine</a></p><p>Available as MP3 download on Dropbox, or hear the short preview, streaming on Soundcloud.</p><p>Author's summary:  <i>In a fit of boredom Sherlock plants some seeds, may or may not eat one cracker, and definitely waxes dramatic on the sofa for a while.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240332) by [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine). 



> Reader's notes:
> 
> Apparently I'm immensely attracted to stories where John understands that Sherlock isn't broken, he doesn't need to be fixed, what he needs is a friend with some patience. Maybe quite a lot of patience. 
> 
> That's part of what makes this story terrific. The other part is the peek we get into Sherlock's head.
> 
> Many thanks to thesardine, for permission to record and post this story.

**Seeds podfic:** 40:18 Runtime, 37MB MP3 [Download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3qs1v4hp3qsvvg4/thesardine_Seeds_MP3.mp3)

 **Seeds podfic preview** : 1:45 Runtime, [streaming on Soundcloud](http://soundcloud.com/transient-peak/thesardine-seeds-teaser/s-n3RGE)


End file.
